Ten ways to get physical with your woman
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Not as degrading as it sounds : . Does what it says on the tin. Harry/Nikki of course.


**A****s heartless as the title sounds, it's not like that, that's just the name of the list I found with the points on. Some of them are a bit crap but what can I do? I was having an awful day when I wrote it.**

**Enjoy :D**

**xxx**

* * *

10. Start with chivalry

"Come on slowcoach" Harry chuckled as he opened the passenger side door of his car and offered his hand to Nikki, his heart jumping when she smiled at him and took it, allowing him to help her out of the car.

"Being a gentleman today are we Harry?" Nikki giggled as she turned back to the car, reaching in and grabbing her bag. Harry took the opportunity to run his eyes over her well defined bum, but he looked away quickly when Nikki straightened up again and slung her bag over her shoulder. "and I'm not a slowcoach" she added as she patted his cheek gently, walking past him and letting him lock his car.

"So who do you think did it?" Harry asked as he and Nikki walked down the corridor to the main lab "It can't be the brother"

"I suppose not" Nikki shrugged as Harry pulled out his I.D and ran it through the scanner. A rush of something shot through Nikki as her best friend rested his hand on the small of her back and opened the door for her, looking down at her as when she didn't move.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah?"

Harry smiled and motioned with is head towards the open door. Nikki had to drag her mind away from Harry's hand, wanting nothing more than for it to go lower. She coughed and nodded, hitching her bag up slightly and walking through the door, trying to ignore the erratic beating of her heart as Harry followed closely behind her, and unknown to Nikki who hadn't looked at him, a smile on his face.

"Can I have a word you two?" Leo called from his office, making his two younger co-workers jump, both hoping that they hadn't got caught looking at the other.

9. Share a whisper

Harry had never been so bored in his life. He and Nikki were sitting in another conference, Leo having packed them both off for a week long one this time, muttering something about sorting things out between them. Harry had no idea what the older man had been on about. He turned to the woman sitting next to him and ran his eyes down her perfect form before looking back at her face and then leaning over to arm of the seat so he was closer to her.

"What do you say about getting out of here after this?" he whispered into her ear, not missing the slight shiver than ran down Nikki's body. A smirk gracing his face as his lips 'accidentally' brushed her earlobe. "We can find a pub" he murmured, remembering the last time they had found a pub during a conference.

Nikki turned her head and looked at him, her eyes flicking quickly to his mouth before returning to his eyes.

"Or go back to one of our rooms and watch a film" he added quietly, knowing that they would both have to lie on the bed to do that.

Nikki licked her lips and opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say to that, her mind seemingly gone mushy at Harry's close proximity, his breath in her ear and the smell of his aftershave.

"Okay" she nodded quickly, swallowing heavily and turning back to the speaker at the front of the room, running one hand nervously through her hair. Harry just smiled to himself and sat back in his seat, wondering what one of his suggestions Nikki had agreed to.

8. Use sexual innuendo

"You know, when I met you I always thought you were a good girl without a bad bone in your body" Harry told Nikki half an hour later as they were laying on the bed in his room, discussing what they thought of each other when they first met. Nikki was lying on her side facing Harry, propping herself up on one arm, a smile on her face. Harry was propped up on the pillows, legs outstretched but on his side slightly so he could look at the woman next to him. Despite their close proximity on the bed neither of them felt awkward, too familiar with each other.

"Well I'm not a..." Nikki stopped talking and flushed slightly.

"Not a..?"

"Nothing" Nikki shook her head and began to fiddle with the duvet.

"Not a what?" Harry pressed her some more, moving closer, his breath hitching slightly as Nikki looked up at him and smirked. He leant over and rested his hand on the other side of her body as Nikki turned and lay on her back under him. Harry leant down so their lips were touching slightly before nuzzling her gently, smiling when he heard her sigh contentedly and reach up to rest her hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm not a good girl" Nikki whispered against his lips, smiling as Harry leant down and kissed her softly and hesitantly. "and I would very much like to feel a bone in my body"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her bad joke as Nikki grinned up at him.

"I'm sure that can be arranged"

7. Make her wait

"Mmm, you are looking very delectable today Nicola" Harry whispered into Nikki's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Nikki was standing at a microscope trying to work out what she was meant to be looking at, but to no avail. Having Harry as close as he was wasn't helping either.

"Harry we're at work" Nikki hissed, not because she was scared someone would walk in, but because she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I could take you right here" Harry continued in a low voice, seemingly having not heard his lover. He kissed her neck gently, making his way up to her ear and chuckling when he felt her shift against him, pressing herself back against his body. "Eager aren't you?"

"Harry" Nikki whined as he brushed his hands over her stomach and under the front of her top, both of them well aware that anyone could walk into the lab at any time.

"I could just push you against the counter in front of you and make love to you very, very slowly" he whispered and Nikki had to grip the counter in front of her to stop her knees going weak. "I love hearing you moan and pant my name as I pleasure you". He softly kissed her neck "and hearing you yell my name as you cum" he pressed himself into Nikki's back and his lover gasped, feeling his arousal pressing into her. "I could do that right now"

"Yes" Nikki nodded, leaning her head back against Harry's chest and closing her eyes as he kissed up the other side of her neck, slowly teasing her and running his fingers up and down her stomach, making her shiver.

"Well, you know how the saying goes" Harry continued, kissing the curve of her ear as he spoke "Good things come.." he took his hand away from her stomach "To those who wait"

He then turned around and walked away from his lover, a smirk on his face, Nikki having to grab the counter tightly and close her eyes to try and control herself, her breathing faster than normal, extremely aroused.

6. The Food Move

"Harry" Nikki whined, reaching around Harry to try and get to the pudding that he had cooked for them both. "Please"

"No" Harry laughed, pushing it out of her way as Nikki pouted at him. "Be a good girl"

"You know I'm not a good girl" Nikki grinned coyly at him and Harry raised an eyebrow at her, stealing a quick kiss before turning back to the pudding, apple turnover and picking up the whipped cream. Nikki licked her lips when she saw him putting it on their desert, other uses for the cream springing to mind. Harry turned to her and saw the smirk on her face, so he quickly squirted some of the cream onto her hand, grinning at the shocked look on her face.

"Oh I am terribly sorry" he sighed dramatically, picking up her hand and licking the cream off, ever breaking eye contact with her as he licked her hand clean, seeing Nikki's eyes dilate slightly and her lick her lips. Nikki then offered him her hand, squirty cream on the tips of two of her fingers and a slight smirk on her face. Harry grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth, licking the cream off extra slowly and having to stop himself from pushing Nikki to the floor and taking her there when she gasped slightly. Harry made sure to keep eye contact with Nikki as he licked her fingers clean, a smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to the tips of her fingers and tugged her forward so Nikki fell into his arms a slightly squeal escaping her lips. "How about we take this" he motioned to the cream "Upstairs"

"But your cooking" Nikki pouted, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and trying not to look too eager "I'm looking forward to it"

"It can wait" Harry told her with a grin, scooping her up into his arms and letting her grab the cream, giggling as she did so, before walking quickly out of the room.

5. The Game Frame

"Nikki I never knew that you were this good at bowling" Harry told his lover as she got yet another strike. He had told her earlier that day that for their date he would take then anywhere that Nikki wanted. She had chosen bowling since she hadn't been since she was a child. "You said you hadn't been since you were a child"

"Well apparently it's like riding a bike" Nikki grinned as she patted him on the cheek "Your go"

"Why do I bother?" Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to get a ball.

"Right, new rules" Harry told Nikki a few minutes later as she got yet another strike, grinning at him once more as she gloated about it. "Every time one of us gets a strike, they have to tell the other about a kinky fantasy that they want to happen with the other"

"Oh really" Nikki smirked, hands on her hips as she tried to look him in the eye, her flat shoes preventing that.

"Shortie" Harry muttered good-naturedly and Nikki poked her tongue out and pushed him away from her, making him grin at her.

"Your go"

"So you owe me five fantasies" Harry told Nikki later that evening as they lay in bed, both completely naked. Nikki just giggled and sat up, letting the duvet fall and pool at her waist, smiling at Harry as his eyes flicked to her naked breasts.

"And you owe me two, because you are terrible at bowling" Nikki replied with a giggle and Harry just rolled his eyes and reached up to run one hand through his hair, reached over to take her hand in his as she spoke. Nikki then flicked her hair over her shoulder and lay down again on her side, the duvet still around her waist as Harry turned over and propped himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at her. "Okay then" she nodded "Well the back of your car is very spacious right?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, wondering what Nikki was on about. Then it hit him when Nikki raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, well I'm sure that can be arranged. I didn't think..well..I didn't think that someone like you would like having sex in the back of a car"

"Well not just anywhere in your car" Nikki giggled "The lab carpark" she paused and frowned "Someone like me?"

"I mean you're..um...classy" Harry stuttered, suddenly nervous under his lover's gaze. However she giggled loudly and shook her head, reaching over and running one hand over her naked chest, feeling him shiver. "I'm sorry I just.."

"Harry it's okay" Nikki laughed, placing her hand over Harry's mouth "I know what you mean, and I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else apart from you. Actually I wouldn't want any of my fantasies to happen with anyone apart from you"

"I'm glad about that" Harry smiled, reaching down and stroking her hair gently "Another one, I'm storing these up for a later date"

"_I'm_ glad about _that_" Nikki grinned and opened her mouth to tell him another fantasy. However Harry shut her up instantly with the next thing that he said.

"I love you"

In the three months that they had been officially dating, neither of them had uttered those words to the other, both of them too scared to do so even though they wanted to.

"I'm _in_ love with you" Harry added in barely a whisper. Nikki gaped at him for a while and Harry thought he had blown it, but when she leant up and pressed her lips to his, pushing him back down to the bed, he knew he had said the right thing.

"Ditto" she whispered, trying not to let her tears show.

"Doesn't count" Harry murmured against her lips as she kissed him again.

"I love you, I'm in love with you" Nikki told him, tears slipping down her face as she said the words and heard the words she had wanted to say and hear for a long time. Harry grinned up at her, his own eyes glazed over as he realised that he had found the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

4. Start at your place

"So where are we going?" Nikki asked as she wandered into Harry's living room. He had told her that day at work that he was going to take her out for a meal for their six month anniversary and to meet at his place.

"It's a surprise" Harry replied as she walked into the room, trying his tie and taking a glance at Nikki, running his eyes over the knee length dark blue dress she was wearing and they way it clung to her every curve. "And you look amazing"

"Thank you" Nikki flushed, she still wasn't used to the honest comments from Harry, even after six months of dating. "You're looking quite handsome yourself"

"You're going to enjoy where we're going, I promise" Harry smiled, thinking of his reservations at one of London's most expensive restaurants.

"Tell me" Nikki begged, tugging at his tie and pouting slightly, knowing what that look did to her lover.

"No Nicola" Harry chuckled, extracting his tie from her small hand and entwining their fingers together and making their way towards the front door, smirking to himself as he saw her car keys on the sideboard, knowing that she had forgotten them.

"Thank you so much Harry" Nikki smiled as they stood outside his house after their meal. The female pathologist leaning against the car and Harry standing close to her, his hands on her hips as they kissed lazily. "It was lovely"

"Anything for you" Harry murmured against her lips "Are you coming in?"

"I have court in the morning" Nikki shook her head, sighing slightly "I would love to, you know that, but I would like to stay awake in the court room"

"Okay" Harry nodded, kissing her again, showing her what she would be missing "But I think you left your car keys in the house"

Nikki broke the kiss and frowned, looking down at her bag and shifting through it before looking up at her lover and rolling her eyes at the smirk on his face.

"You sneaky bastard" she giggled, taking his hand and dragging him towards the house as Harry laughed loudly. "And I'm getting my keys and leaving"

"Of course you are" Harry agreed as he kissed her neck from behind, reaching over and blindly unlocking the front door, pushing his lover inside and kicking the door shut. Nikki however ignored her keys on the sideboard and grabbed his tie again, pulling her lover towards her and kissing him fully on the lips.

"Take me to bed" she whispered against his lips. Harry wisely did as he was told.

3. The Massage Move

"You're tense" Harry stated as he walked into the bedroom to see Nikki sitting in his bed, nibbling at her bottom lip, a frown on her face as she stared absentmindedly at the book discarded on her lap.

"Am I?"

"Yes"

Harry walked over to her and climbed into the bed, climbing behind Nikki and allowing her to lean back into him, a small sigh escaping her lips as she relaxed against him slightly.

"It's the case" Harry told her, reaching up and gripping her shoulders, starting to massage them gently. "It's getting to you"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, her eyes flickering closed as Harry's actions on her shoulders calmed and relaxed her. She never knew he was this good at massages, she would have demanded more a long time ago if she had, his hands worked her shoulders perfectly, releasing all of the tension. "This would work better if it was skin on skin" she murmured sleepily and whimpered slightly when Harry stopped what he was doing.

Harry then reached down and pulled her pyjama top over her head, dropping it next to them on the bed and continuing working her shoulders. He had to wonder if Nikki was aware of the moans and whimpers that she was making as he continued to move his hands, his own body certainly did and had reacted almost instantly to his lover's noises.

"Didn't..know you were..this good..at massages" Nikki whispered to him, leaning her head back on his chest, her eyes still closed "I expect..more"

"Gladly" Harry muttered against her neck as he kissed her gently "Better now?"

"Not really" Nikki sighed, opening her eyes and smiling up at Harry "There's other places on my body as well as my shoulders that you can see too"

She then took his hands and placed them both on her breasts, her smiling growing into a grin as Harry leant down to kiss her.

2. Switch things up (don't force her)

It was the first time in a few weeks that Harry and Nikki got any time together. They were sitting on the sofa, just kissing lazily, glad to be able to have the other's company again. Nikki wrapped one arm around Harry's neck, resting her hand on the back of her head and pulling him closer, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Harry did so, one hand sliding down her side and resting on her hip through her pyjamas.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered against her lips as he broke away and Nikki couldn't help but blush slightly and shake her head. "You are, I promise you. And do I ever break my promises to you?"

"No" Nikki replied with another shake of her head, before Harry leant down and kissed her again, more passionately this time. She felt his hand snake up the front of her pyjama top and broke the kiss quickly, shaking her head and removing Harry's hand. "I can't"

"I'm sorry..I.."

"It's not you Harry, you're perfect and gentle. But I'm..I don't want you to see me naked right now"

"Why not?" Harry enquired, resting his forehead on hers. He hadn't seen her fully naked in over a month, but what he had seen of her was still absolutely perfect. He was very confused. "Your body is perfect"

"Harry I had our baby just over a month ago, I'm not..I still have the baby fat" Nikki told him, wrapping her arm around her stomach, insecure about the weight she still had after giving birth to their child, not that was much added anyway, she was still thin. "and I don't think you want..."

"Nikki that makes you even more attractive to me" Harry told her truthfully, kissing her softly on the lips as he spoke "You're beautiful and amazing and I love you so much. But you have to get it into your head that there's nothing wrong with you"

Nikki just gave him a tearful smile and brought his head down so she could kiss him again, more passionately this time. Smiling into the kiss as Harry gently placed her hand on his thigh, allowing her to massage it gently. She then moved her hand higher, brushing it against the bulge in Harry's trousers, his slight gasp making her do it again.

"Come on" she whispered as she broke the kiss and moved out from under him, taking his hand in hers and pulling him from the sofa. "You're taking me to bed"

Harry grinned and scooped his laughing wife into his arms, kissing her again before walking out of the door, being very careful not to wake their baby who was asleep upstairs.

1. Don't be a jerk

Harry grinned to himself as he walked into the bedroom and saw his wife drying her hair after a shower, her body only covered in a short white towel. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing one hand to her five month pregnant stomach over the towel and kissing her neck.

"You're very irresistible, I hope you know that" he whispered to her and Nikki turned the hair dryer off and shrugged.

"Don't feel it right now" she muttered.

"You're beautiful" Harry told her, resting his chin on her shoulder and stroking her bump gently. "Where's..."

"Asleep" Nikki told him, knowing he was going to ask where their year old son was "He was tired so I put him down for a nap"

"Okay" Harry nodded, still rubbing her bump gently. When he had seen her a few minutes before all his thoughts had been about extracting her perfect body from the towel, taking her to the bed and making love to her. However, now that he could see that she wasn't in the mood for anything like that, his thoughts turned to how he could cheer her up. "Do you want to go out for a meal tonight? Us three.." he paused "Four" he added quickly, rubbing her stomach gently but Nikki tore herself away from him and shook her head.

"No thank you, I just want to get my pyjamas on and relax, it's not much fun being five months pregnant" she snapped and turned away from him, running one hand through her hair and shaking her head.

"Okay" Harry nodded, knowing that it was best to leave Nikki alone when she was in this sort of mood. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki mumbled an hour later as she sat herself next to Harry and buried her face in his shoulder "I'm sorry for being a bitch.."

"You're not a bitch" Harry interrupted "Don't call yourself one. I'm sorry for being a jerk and continuing what I was doing when I should have known you didn't want me there"

"Harry don't think I didn't want you there, I was just being hormonal and you were being so kind to me and I.." she trailed off and pressed her lips to his neck. "How about we start again and you take me up to bed and make love to me"

"If you're sure, I don't want to hurt you two" Harry told her uncertainly, however wanting nothing more to do what she had suggested.

"Harry" she said forcibly "Take me to bed"

Harry thought it was wise to obey his pregnant wife. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

**Sorry if this was awful, it wouldn't leave my head until I had written it down :D**

**xxx**


End file.
